Correspondance
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Lettres, personnelles ou officielles, qui relis Mizura au Volturi


Mlle Aorami Mizura

15, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Volterra, Le 16 avril 2010

Mr Volturi Aro

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Ma très chère amie,

A la suite d'un incident malencontreux, nos deux familles, par extension, nos deux espèces sont prises dans une rancune stérile. J'ai donc l'honneur de solliciter présence en ma demeure en tant qu'ambassadrice des Ondines.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse qui, je l'espère, serra positive, je fais preuve de ma bonne foi en arrêtant les individus vampirique qui vous sont hostile et vous attaques depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vous prie d'agrée. L'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

* * *

_Giana releva sa plume et se relit. Sa lettre était officielle, il fallait donc faire bonne impression, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus parler d'Ondines à jour, elle imaginait que c'était là une autre race supérieure encore plus discrète que les vampires._

_Elle glissa la lettre soigneusement plié dans une enveloppe, et se leva, dans l'idée de poster ce pli important avant la lever journalière du courrier._

_Pour aller à l'extérieur, elle dut, la peur au ventre, traversé certain couloir qu'elle savait « sensible », où les jeunes vampires se déplaçait. L'allée était éclairée, richement décoré de table en tout genre._

_Sur l'un de ces tableaux, il y avait Aro, Sulpicia et une jeune femme, une adolescente. Aro portait un costume noir, et Sulpiciaune robe bouffante vert émeraude brodé d'or. Enfin la jeune fille, elle, portait une robe bouffante et travailler, la jupe de tulle bleu océan toucher le sol et le corsage de soie et satin dénudé ses épaules à la peau laiteuse. A ces yeux, Giana sue qu'elle n'était pas un vampire, ils étaient bleu océan et les pupilles étaient si rétractées qu'elles en étaient presque invisible. Sous le tableau, une plaque dorée donné le titre « La magnificence de Mizura Aorami » et la date « 1760 »._

* * *

Mr Volturi Aro

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Mlle Aorami Mizura

15, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Plaisance, Le 21 avril 2010

Cher Aro Volturi,

Voilà bien longtemps en effet que ta mégalomanie et ton avidité de pourvoir on détruit les bons rapports que mes ancêtres avaient tissés avec les vampires. Cependant, le peuple que je représente a une envie de renouer des liens solides avec des immortels, c'est pour cela que j'accepte ton invitation.

Avec mes salutations distinguées

* * *

_Giana sourcilla a la lecture de cette lettre qui sous ses airs officiels cachait une connotation personnelles, ses maitres semblaient avoir commis une grave faute qui avait engendré une presque guerre. Mais le conflit remonter trop pour en savoir plus à son échelle._

_Elle interrogea Félix, le seul vampire qu'elle osait approcher pour parler de temps à autre, mais il ne se révéla pas utile, sa transformation datait de cinquante ans après les faits._

_La secrétaire des Volturi se décida donc à apporter la réponse à Aro. Celui lorsqu'il la touche, il lut la lettre sans l'avoir sous les yeux, mais il découvrit aussi la curiosité. De bonne humeur il lui compta l'histoire, les vampires avaient en se temps convoitée les pouvoirs si particulier des Ondines. Elles aussi immortelles, elles avaient la particularité de purifié l'eau, et surtout leurs odorats fonctionnaient même lorsqu'elles étaient immerger contrairement à celui des vampires. Giana n'eu pas besoin de plus ample explication._

_Le temps passa, Mizura se présenta à la villa, dans une jupe plissé soleil au ton bleu et un bustier de velours blanc doublé de dentelle bleu roi, ces cheveux bleu nuit étaient relevés en chignon princier, et bien qu'elle ne portait pas une immense robe de bal, Giana reconnus en elle la beauté des princesse Française du XVII siècle. Elle resta presque un mois, durant lequel elle dompta les jeunes vampires. Malgré son insolente jeunesse apparente, elle était calme et réfléchis quoique un peu timide. Alec devint son garde du corps attitré le temps du séjour, quand elle fut partir, il jura qu'elle ne parlait qu'à six personnes dans tout le château. Aro, Marcus et Caïus, bien sur mais aussi Démétri, Félix et Alec. Elle se méfiait beaucoup de Jane et Heidi, surtout pour leurs dons._

* * *

Mr Félix Volturi

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Mlle Aorami Mizura

15, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Plaisance, Le 4 juin 2010

Cher Félix,

J'espère que tu ne recevras pas se courrier trop tard. Tu comprendras en lisant…

Si tes maitres ne me manque point, ce n'est pas ton cas, tes blagues un peu lourdes me manquent beaucoup, il n'y personne ici qui essai de me mordre et me poursuit dans tout le château dans cet unique but, heureusement que votre venin ne me touche pas. J'espère que ton « adorable petit snack insensible » te manque un peu tout de même.

J'espère bien car je t'annonce que mon peuple veut que me m'installe chez vous dès le mois d'aout, préviens donc tes maitres, ou c'est moi qui te punirait. Non je rigole…

Gros bisous,

Transmet mon bonjour à la « famille »

* * *

Mlle Aorami Mizura

15, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Mr Félix Volturi

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Volterra, Le 7 juin 2010

Chère Mizura,

Le système de poste fut bien plus rapide cette fois, et c'est avec un ravissement non dissimulé que j'ai annoncée ton arriver à la maisonnée. Si Aro fut on ne peut plus joyeux à l'annonce de la nouvelle, Jane, elle tira une tête digne de Marcus, et puis fulmina comme Caïus. Pourquoi ? Car Alec ainsi que moi, allons devoir reprendre notre poste de garde personnel ! Et Jane n'apprécie guère que tu éloigne son frère d'elle, mais elle si ferra….

Pourquoi deux gardes du corps ? Car nous allons accueillir une petite grappe de nouveau née dès le mois de Juillet, et ces jeunes vampires ont la sale tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui a un cœur qui bat. Et même si la morsure ne te serrai pas mortelle, j'ai appris qu'elle serait très douloureuse le temps que ton corps la rejette. En prévision, Giana, la secrétaire a dus s'accoutumé à être suivit partout par un garde elle aussi.

C'est donc avec impatience que nous attendons ton arrivé. J'ai transmis tes salutations, tous te le retourne (même Jane ! tu te rends compte ?).

Affectueusement.

Félix

PS : Alec demande si tu ne pourrais pas lui ramener une paire d'espadrille pointure 39, Aro lui pique toujours les siennes.

* * *

Mlle Minto Bifuura

13, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Mlle Aorami Mizura

15, chemin du canal

32160 Plaisance

France

Plaisance, Le 7 juin 2010

Coucou, ma sylphide ! Ma grande sœur, ma chère Bifuura !

Je sais, t'écrire alors que tu habite de l'autre coté de la palissade peut paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de coucher ces mots sur du papier, et surtout, m'assurait que mon cher frère n'écoute pas. Car l n'y a qu'a toi que je parle mec, mais attention pas mec en général, là, je parle d'un jeune homme qui a chambouler mon cœur.

Tu vas dire que j'ai toujours été une grand romantique, j'admets, seulement cette fois, ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose que je me suis construit, j'aime vraiment se mec.

Mec, mec, mec, je parle, non enfin j'écris, mais tu ne sais toujours pas son nom. Félix Volturi…

Je te vois d'ici froncé le sourcil et buter sur son nom de famille, mais non, les Volturi ne sont pas tous vicieux, il y a des personnes très bien parmi eux, tout d'abord Félix, puis aussi deux autre garde, Alec et Démétri.

Alec est très sympas et Démétri un vrai gentleman. Mais Félix… c'est pour Le mec. Oublis mon portait robot du mec parfait fin, blond aux yeux clairs, type adolescent russe, car Félix c'est une montagne, 1m90, large d'épaules, musclées. Tailler en V, avec des muscles de prédateur, des cheveux brun soyeux et des beaux yeux bordeaux. Il a une voix superbe, et un sourire a tomber.

Allez gros bisous ma (presque) sœur

Mizura

* * *

Mr Volturi Démétri

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Mr Volturi Félix

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Volterra, Le 15 juin 2010

Oui, je sais, j'ai passé toutes l'après midi avec toi mais c'est par lettre que je vais me confier… Si Heidi ne nous avons pas tourné autour toute la sainte journée, tu serais déjà au courant, bien que tu t'en doute déjà je pense.

Je suis amoureux, oui, et c'est Mizura qui fait battre mon cœur, enfin, c'est juste une expression, mon muscle cardiaque c'est arrêté il y a 200 ans ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va reprendre du service.

Je vois déjà ton regard un peu moqueur, tu ne comprends pas, la seule chose que tu aime autant toi c'est la traque. Mais arrête donc de courir après les humains (et les vampires) pour les dépecer, et essaye de trouver celle qui arrivera à te détourner de ta passion première, moi qui aime me battre me voilà juste dévoué à Mizura, ma chère Mizura…

Je comprends Marcus maintenant.

Avec une franche camaraderie,

Félix

* * *

Mr Volturi Alec

Villa Volturi

Volterra

Mr et Mme Volturi Félix et Aorami Mizura

Venise, Le 19 septembre 2010

Très chère Alec,

Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, et je compte sur toi pour la faire suivre, Félix et moi-même, car monsieur n'a pas voulus écrire, allons nous marier le 17 décembre à Volterra.

Je confis donc la mission a Chelsea, Sulpicia et Athenodora de décoré la salle pour la cérémonie, et surtout j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin. Félix aimerais que Démétri remplisse cette fonction pour lui.

Gros baiser chère (presque) frère

Mizura

PS : Couleur imposé pour la décoration : bleu et blanc. Et demande à Jane si elle veut bien choisir les alliances pour nous, elle a beaucoup de gout pour les bijoux.


End file.
